Love is Complicated
by animefanx10001
Summary: Lucy met Gray at work and the two take off from there! how will story go? read to find out! sorry not good at summeries, i hope my story will be better! o AU setting. multi-chaptered. R&R pleeeeease! Q o Q
1. Work

Chapter 1: Work

AN: yo's everyone! So I made this story for a certain someone who requested me to make it! It was lots of fun and im sorry for the wait Dx I hope the story comes out nicely and this is AU setting, and its my first time writing a Fairytail fanfic so if I make it OOC I apologize Dx alrighty, who wants to hear me blabber? On with the story!

"Ugh, god I am so freaking tired. A beautiful girl like me shouldn't have to work so hard..." Lucy complained as she got out of her part time job. After working so "hard", she was ready to hit the hot tub.

She grabbed her keys and opened the door to her house and all was quiet. Lucy sighed in relief. No one to bother her.

Immediately she headed straight to the restroom to take a nice, warm, and steamy bath...ahh...just thinking about it made her woozy.

Forty five minutes later...

"Ahh that felt so good. Now a good night's sleep is all I need," She grinned to herself and went to her room in a towel.

What she saw next made her want to jump off a twenty-storey building," EEK! Natsu! Just what do you think you're doing?!" She screeched and covered up her chest with her face resembling the color of a tomato.

Natsu was happily napping away on Lucy's bed while she screamed her head off, bursting his snoring bubble," Huh? Oh hey Lucy! I seriously thought you were never going to come home! Did you have an overtime today or what?" He babbled endlessly. Natsu stretched out and grinned.

"No I did not have an overtime! And just what the heck are you doing here?! IN! MY! BED!" She squealed half embarrassed, half angry. But mostly angry. There went her peace.

"Sleeping. Duh. I had to wait at least-" he glanced at a clock, "three hours, twenty-seven minutes, and fourteen seconds."

Lucy eye twitched,"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!"

"Um, you look more angry," Natsu commented.

"That's because I am! NOW GET OUT!" She yelled. Obviously she had a temper tantrum over this and kicked him litterly out of the house.

"But-"

"Out!" She slammed the door in his face.

Natsu stared at the foot as he stood outside on the cool, almost winter night,"I have to tell you something important..." He murmured, knowing she couldn't hear him.

So he decided to go home. It would do no good if he became a frozen glacier. And it reminded him of a certain someone.

~o~o~o~o~

Lucy groaned. Here she was at work so she could pay her rent. It was a maid cafe.

Natsu was with her like usual. It was annoying, but Lucy thought of him as a very close friend.

"So when do you get out of work?" Natsu yawned.

"Few hours. You can go home if you want," She said, hoping he'd go away.

"Eh. I'll wait. Something...important..." he said, mumbling on the last part.

Lucy shot him a confused expression but no reply came as he sat in a relaxed position.

"Can I have something to eat for free?" Natsu asked.

"You can have water," she remarked.

The pink-haired teen sighed, "Don't go around eating other people's order though!" She snipped,"You did that last time and I'm surprised the manager didn't ban you from this place!"

"It's a cafe! Full of food! You know I can't help it..." He protested.

Lucy once again, sighed. This guy was hopeless.

It's been a while already so most of everyone was pretty much gone now.

"Oh hey, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!" Natsu said suddenly.

"All right! Take your sweet time!" Lucy called out. Boy, was she glad he was gone.

Just as he left, a chime rang off indicating that someone had entered the cafe so she came up to greet the customer,"Hello! Welcome to the Treats Cafe! How can I help you?" Lucy cheerily welcomed the man and made a feminine pose that wasn't too explicit nor too little of it.

The man sat down. When he did, Lucy stared at him, He had raven-colored hair with a deep depth of blue in his eyes.

He wore saggy dark green jeans added with a casual dark colored T-shirt.

Noticeably, he had had a lean body and well built muscles.

As far as she could tell, he was an attractive young teenager about her age.

"Just get me coconut bubble tea," His voice rang deeply.

Lucy realized that she was staring at him. Her cheeks lit up to a rosy pink,"O-of course! Right away!" Then she ran off embarrassed.

Wait. Why the heck was she blushing? It should be her seducing him! Not the other way around!

She quickly did his order and walked back out to see his face. Lucy at first, went in dignified, but as soon as she set her sight on him, she immediately melted into a cherry-colored maid.

"Um...here you go," She mumbled, not happy that her attempt failed.

"Thank you," He took it and started sipping.

"I'm back! Sorry to take so long!" A familiar voice called out.

"Oh no," Lucy thought. Natsu was going to make a fool out of her.

He ran out, smiling his silly one as usual," So what'd I miss?"

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but she could think of nothing to say.

Perhaps fortunate or unfortunate for Lucy, when Natsu and then raven-haired teen saw each other, pointed fingers were sent to the other.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Natsu yelled at him.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" The other male scowled.

Lucy watched in disbelief. The two boys started fighting each other litterly. She could see sparks surrounding the air around them from their intensity of their fighting.

"U-um..." Lucy stuck out a hand, unsure how to stop them without intervening physically,"Could the both of you please stop? It's a cafe, not a wrestling ring!"

Obviously the two boys were too caught up to pay any attention to her. So she stood there like an idiot until the manager came out to stop them.

~o~o~o~

"Oh my god! The two of you got me in trouble with the manager! Couldn't the either of you control your temper?!" Lucy scolded them while she herself was screaming after she got off her shift. Which was right after all the commotion.

"You're the one to talk. Yelling at us..." The unnamed male sweatdropped.

"Shut up!" She continued to shriek. But to her blind temper, the blonde didn't notice that she had went up to his face until a second later. When she saw this, the teen swiftly pulled back, face flushed.

While she had a good look at him, Lucy had his image stuck in her head. Dark blue eyes that looked much like the murky blue sea...

"SNAP OUT OF IT, LUCY!" she said to herself.

"Anyways...who are you?"

AN: so I hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R! it'd seriously make my day! XD though I am aware that it does get a bit repetive so Im sorry on that note :( well I'll upload again soon! Baiis! ^o^/


	2. Getting Acquainted to Gray Fullbuster

Ch 2

Getting Acquainted to Gray Fullbuster

The bluenette merely blinked before answering," The name is Gray Fullbuster. So who are you?"

Lucy realized that she hadn't introduced herself yet," Ah, sorry. I'm Lucy."

Nastu smiled cheekily," Looks like you got a new friend, Lucy."

For some reason, she felt really happy. The blond guessed it was because she didn't have very many friends to begin with," It's nice to meet you, Gray!" She smiled so heartily she swore that she resembled the face of an idiot.

"Nice to meet you too," Gray said informally.

"Well now that we're all acquainted, let's party!" Nastu wrapped his arms around Lucy and Gray," Idiot! Let go of me!" The handsome male struggled only to soon wrap his head around the fact that it was a futile effort.

"You mean figuratively right?" Lucy prayed it was a joke. She was in no mood to party and she was sure that expression was obvious," What does figuratively mean?" Natsu asked while rubbing his head. Gray just looked at him," You really are an idiot."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" He challenged.

It was explicit enough for even Natsu recognize it. The two boys started to get in a brawl in front of the exasperated Lucy," How in the world do they have so much energy to fight after all that commotion?" she asked herself in her head.

~o~O~o~O~o~O

Lucy still, was very irritated. She thought that she would get some time to herself but Gray and Natsu decided to follow her home. No matter what method she tried ranging from begging to violence the two boisterous pair just ignored her. They just sat in her apartment like it was theirs," Why are you guys here?"

"Because we're friends!" Natsu cheerily reasoned.

"Couldn't you give a firmer reason than that?!"

"Well what's your idea of a firmer reason?" A voice came from behind her. Lucy turned around just to see Gray half-naked," EEK! Why are you…why are you…" she could only stutter out. Gray looked at himself and realized he was half naked," What?! Again?! Where did I put my shirt this time?!" He exclaimed and started scouting for it.

When Gray left the room, Natsu laughed," It's his old habit. Haha, I guess he still strips."

"You mean it's normal for him?" Lucy asked, half-disturbed.

"Yep. I came over to your house yesterday because I wanted to tell you about him," Lucy's head temporary grew a vein," Well you should have given me a warning ahead of time!" Right after those words were spoken, Gray came back. This time with clothes on," Sorry. That must've been weird," He apologized to Lucy and smiled.

"Guys are cute when they smile…At least Gray is," Lucy thought dreamily for a second," Wait. WHAT? What am I thinking?!"

"Oh it's fine. Bad habits are hard to break," She politely remarked. Natsu gave her an incredulous look," You chew me out for the smallest things but not him?!"

"Just clod it!" Lucy sent a smack flying his way.

~o~O~o~O

It was already eight-thirty and Natsu decided to leave a few minutes ago so she was stuck with Gray. It felt really akward but it didn't seem the same to him because his body position seemed quite laid-back.

"So…um, did you move here or visiting?" Lucy asked, trying to break the silence.

"I moved here just today. Though I've been here a few times. That's how I met Natsu."

"Oh. How long have the both of you known each other?" She asked curiously.

"About since we were kids. But you saw how well we get along. Heh~"

Lucy giggled," It's surprising that the both of you haven't destroyed an entire building yet."

"Well back than we had Erza always stopping us before we got too far. But she isn't here now so we can fight just as long as we want," Gray grinned. Lucy had a feeling she was going to be there spectating their fights from now on," How about you? What's your history?" He asked unexpectedly.

"Oh, um…I just live here by myself…Not really much to say…" She answered nervously," What a coincidence. I am too."

"Really?!"

"Mm. I thought it would've been obvious."

"No. Not at all."

It turned back to silence again which redundantly made Lucy feel akward," Say since it's really late, do you want something to eat?" She bursted out, not thinking until after," Err…you only drank some bubble tea back at the cade," she added a bit embarrassed.

Gray looked a little surprised," Sure. Sorry for the trouble," she gave a small nod and then ran off to the kitchen to find something to cook. Recipes quickly ran through her mind and she selected one she thought that was most desirable.

~O~o~O~o~

Gray stared at the food that was set out before him. They all looked so…delicious," Sorry to make you go through all the hassle. But it looks really good."

"Hehe. Thanks. I'm glad you like it," Lucy smiled happily at the compliment. When Gray ate it, his eyes lit up and continued eating until his plate was empty. Lucy barely managed to eat at least than less half on her plate," It was really, really good. Have you even considered becoming a chef?"

Lucy's face burned, though there was some joy mixed in it," Oh no. I'm not that good of a cook. It's just enough to live on my own."

Gray grinned," You don't have to be so modest. I really love it. Maybe I should pay you to cook for me or something," He joked.

"You sure know how to flatter, don't you?

Gray gave another grin," Well since it's late, I don't want to stay here too long in case I bother you. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"You're going to our school?" Lucy asked confused," Yeah. I just moved here so I'm going to your school."

"Oh…Than I'll see you tomorrow!"

Gray nodded and headed out towards the door. Lucy gave a smile and a small wave as he headed out to the dark night.

She closed the door and smiled to herself. Lucy felt a bit sad that he was gone. The silence of the house just gave a reminder that she was going to see him tomorrow so it wouldn't be quiet for too long.

Lucy could tell the rest of the night would be a peaceful and a happy one.

Kira-chan: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE to IdiotMeeAwesomeness and everyone else! TToTT I really hope you can forgive me, I was making a cover on Youtube so I thought I should post this chapter since I had my binder out. My third chapter might come out as late, early as this or even later V/3/V7 sorry about that QnQ;; well anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had fun typing it down which is strange because normally I would be annoyed but it sure went by fast ^w^ ohh IdiotMeeAwesomeness and good luck for the contest! I'm cheering for you! If you can, I hope you can show me your piano playing on a video or something :D and thank you everyone who read this chapter ^^ and love you lots IdiotMeeAwesomeness 3

I love you too everyone! 3 :)


End file.
